


Know well that I am yours.

by nsfwaki (akiizayoi)



Series: Sapphic DivAki Smut [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, Fingering, NSFW, Sex, Smut, fem!Divine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/nsfwaki
Summary: A light tug on the lead forced her head to lift, eyes half-lidded with desire and heart pounding hard in her chest.





	Know well that I am yours.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written any smut in a good... year? so please go easy on me if this isn't the best,, nonetheless i hope you enjoy! (the title is a translated line of Blood, Sweat & Tears by BTS for anyone wondering!)

The room was fairly dark, most of the light most of the candles upon the bedside tables. And there, atop the bed, sat the two women, Aki straddling her girlfriend's lap. Her cheeks were as red as the lingerie she adorned, and her thighs quivered with each and every touch from Divine; that, along with the collar and lead, restricting her to stay right against the other woman, made her feel incredibly flustered. She whimpered, biting her lip and averting her gaze from the dominant woman, because the sensation of hazel eyes staring right at her already was making her shudder. The redhead was already aware that she couldn't get away with that for long.

A light tug on the lead forced her head to lift, eyes half-lidded with desire and heart pounding hard in her chest. A whine, her thighs squeezing shut, though rubbing her quivering body against Divine’s thigh did nothing to aid the situation. Instead, it forced a louder squeal to emit from her throat, her toes curled to the point it almost hurt the poor woman.  
“D…Divine…” She allowed herself to gasp, as fingertips slowly trailed down her back, forcing her to arch it into the touch, and gaining a light smirk in return.  
“Yes, kitten?” It came out as a low growl, and already, the short redhead seemed close to desperation, soft pants escaping slightly parted lips.  
“Please…” was all she could say, croaked with desire, before Divine pressed her red lips against the other’s, taking only a second before asserting her dominance, tongue in Aki’s mouth and dancing with her own. The younger woman’s own hand found itself deep in hair, grasping it as to prolong the kiss. That wouldn’t work for long, however, as another pull on the leash told her to move away, biting her stained lips with a soft mewl.

This game could last forever, squirming atop exposed, tanned thighs. But that would eventually get boring, even for Divine, who adored the teasing, the desire and need that burned through Aki’s veins almost irresistible. And tonight, it appeared that the dominant woman held a burning want of her own, the heat between her thighs increasing with each soft moan from her girlfriend’s lips. She waited a moment, admiring the form, before ushering her off, gaining a disappointed whimper; she still did as was told of her. Aki always did; she was a well behaved sub.  
“Lie down,” The authoritative tone of her voice made the redhead quickly shift, thighs apart to allow her to do anything she pleased. The red underwear, wet and clinging to her womanhood, was the first to be removed, slowly pulled down her thighs, leaving it at her ankles, before Divine leant over her, one hand by the other’s head to support herself, the lead still wrapped around her fingers, the other trailing down slowly, playing with the bow on the bra, then leaving soft scratches on her stomach; each slight touch gained a purr of excitement, her thighs quivering with need.  
Once frigid fingertips touched the warmth of inside Aki’s thighs, the woman’s hips bucked and a desperate, “Please, miss,” escaped, followed by a bite on the lips. She was like putty in Divine’s hands, and the elder woman knew this, taking her time to slowly stroke up, closer to the heat between her legs. It was hard to act patient, and her frequent presses against the touches, whining for more, showed that the poor woman could only take so much.  
“You want it?” She spoke softly, making eye contact with the squirming frame below her; as fun as it was to surprise Aki, she needed to know that this was genuinely wanted. An eager nod was the only reply she needed, and her middle finger rubbed softly against the sensitive clit. A cry, tears of need welling in brown eyes, as she mouthed for her to go on; her voice was cracked and croaking already.

A smirk, though Divine’s gaze was still fixated on the woman’s face, carefully watching for her reaction as one finger was slowly inserted. The reaction, a loud moan and her body pressing right into the movement, reminded her of a genuine desire. Rhythmically thrusting it in and out, slowly at first, her palm brushing against the bundle of nerves.  
Back arched against the bed, hands reached up to cling desperately to the woman frame, Aki let out desperate cries, increased only with the addition of an index finger, gently caressing the inner walls, as the woman’s body rocked against each movement, panting for air between each mewl and gasp.  
Maybe it was Aki’s overexcitement that made her quick to orgasm, as her thighs tensed, toes curled tight, whole body squirming as she rode the wave of ecstacy. The tears that had once threatened to spill now spilled down her cheeks; Divine knew by now that it was just a reaction to pleasure; and her mouth lay slightly open, each whimpered moan of the other’s name spilling out with ease. The arms around her neck tensed, short nails digging into tanned skin, earning a hiss of excitement from the other’s lips, something that only spurred her on, a cry of pure need replying to it quickly.

“Fu—fuck Divine, I’m gonna—!” Her own squeal cut her off, and the expression on the other’s face as she watched only made it worse; a squeak, as she bit down on her lip, desperate to quieten herself.  
“No, baby, come on…” The woman spoke softly, “Let me hear you, Aki.”  
A slight nod, a flustered expression, as she squeezed her thighs shut around the other’s hand, pressing into the now rougher fingering. A bit of drool fell from her lips, down her face, and her eyes rolled back, unable to keep the eye contact between her and the woman she loved any longer. Her string of incoherent cries and moans was met with quieter growls, Divine leaning down to press her lips against the other’s neck once again, biting and suckling on her collarbone in the name of leaving a territorial mark.  
Warmth flooded her lower half, hot liquid spilling eagerly from her pussy, moans beginning to trail off into exhausted pants, her legs falling open and chest rising and falling quickly. Her body twitched slightly, and she whined, glancing up at Divine through bleary eyes.

“You’re such a good girl,” she whispered, pressing her lips gently against red cheeks. “You need a minute?”  
She nodded a little, coughing as she tried to soothe her breathing, and the other instantly moved off, lying beside her with the offer of a hug, the lead now left lying beside Aki; she would remove it once the redhead was calm. Instantly, she turned to her side, wincing at the ache in her muscles, burying her face in the exposed skin above the other’s bra. “Don’t you want…?”  
A gentle nuzzle into red locks, “I can wait, darling.”


End file.
